Unknown Powers
by Lil Rose Angel
Summary: Black Ghost is sending more cyborgs after the 00 cyborg team! 003 is losing confience because she can't protect herself. Chapter 7 Up! FINALLY!This is my first cyborg fic so please read and review. A little bit of 009003 fluff. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first Cyborg 009 fic so go easy on me. Lets see how you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own cyborg 009 in any way.  
  
'009' - thoughts  
  
"009" - speaking  
  
P.O.V - personal observation  
  
*009* - 001's way of speaking  
  
Chapter One  
  
In Denial  
  
003 gazed out the window of her room in Dr. Kazumi's house. She sighed, remembering today's fight with 0020, a huge cyborg with armor covering every part of his body. She had been trying her best, fighting that monster but she just wasn't good enough. She tried shooting 0020 to distract him from 004, who was going to shoot a missile at him, but everything went horribly wrong. She got 0020's attention, but he fired at her so 009 had to save her using his acceleration mode. 004's missile missed 0020 but hit 009, who was acting as a shield for her. They won the battle thanks to 002's quick thinking. He took advantage of the disorder and shot 0020 in the only place he didn't have armor on-his eye.  
  
009 was in the infirmary now and was being treated by Dr. Gilmore. She felt terrible knowing that she was responsible for 009's serious injuries. The only reason she was here, and not in the infirmary, helping Dr. Gilmore repair 009 was because he suggested she have some time alone and the other cyborgs could help him. He said that kindly but she knew he didn't want her making more of a mess than she already did. She remembered all the other battles that the 00 cyborg team fought. In all the ones that she participated in, 009 had to save her in some way. As her father had once said, when she wouldn't even swat a fly she was too soft.  
  
'Maybe Father is right. Maybe I am too soft.' Then, 003 realized, 'I just don't have enough powers as everyone else and I don't train as hard as everyone else.' 003 stood up.  
  
'I guess now's a good a time as any to start training'. With that, 003 walked toward the training room.  
  
Well? How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stares up at you with big puppy dog eyes filled with tears* what are flames? Are they insults? w/e If they are insults, I accept them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Let the Training Begin!

Hi everyone!!!!!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOO surprised!!!!!! I actually received some reviews!!!!!!! Thank you, for actually finding it in your hearts to read and review my story. I'm not worth your complements. * starts sobbing uncontrollably * sniff..sniff.. * takes stuffed 002 toy and starts wiping tears on it *Oh, by the way, could you tell me what itoshii and kioshii ( I don't know how to spell ) are? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Ok enough of me blabbering on and on. Here's the story!  
  
'009' - thoughts  
  
"009" - speaking  
  
::: - change of scene  
  
P.O.V - personal observation  
  
*009* - 001's way of speaking  
  
Chapter Two Let The Training Begin!  
  
"Hmmm.. Lets see how this virtual training room works.." 003 said to herself while fiddling with the controls to the brand new training room on the Dolphin. She had decided that this new training room was the fastest way to get stronger. She saw a panel marked with bright, glowing letters that said "Cyborgs" Under that were two columns, one with the names of all the 00 cyborgs, and one that said "training levels" and the numbers 1 through 10.  
  
"I think I should start off with an easy opponent" 003 said as she chose 0010 and the power level of 5. 003 walked in, and she saw 0010 on a high rock, staring down at her, and grinning maliciously. ( just like the episode when they first meet 0010 )  
  
"Training, begin!" 003 said in a strong, clear voice. 0010 jumped off the rock and aimed an electric shock at her. She dodged, and fired back. 0010 blocked with his two forearms and charged toward her, fists at the ready. 003 moved back, then forward, left, then right, dodging his blows. 0010 suddenly shot an electric blast at her feet, sending her flying. He jumped, and when he was level with 003, aimed his gun at her heart. 003 waited for her chance, then somersaulted, bouncing off a nearby rock. 0010 plunged forward and while he was off balance, 003 shot him in the back. 0010 screamed and fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"Training session complete!" The room illuminated itself again and 003 walked out, her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
'that was harder than I imagined. But I still have to get stronger in order to really help my teammates'. 003 walked by the infirmary and heard Dr. Gilmore whispering to 009. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, this might tell her if 009's condition was improving or not.  
  
"009, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Gilmore asked, in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little sore in the back. Hey, what's that? And how come its got my name on it?" 009 said, surprised.  
  
"Oh, that? It's nothing, really." 003 heard paper shuffling around "Give that back! You have no right reading my papers!" a very distressed Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
"Well, you have no right to write an article about me and not tell me anything...WHAT!!!!!!!! Who gave you permission to read my brainwaves!!!!!!!!! This stuff is very, VERY personal!!!! And I'd like to keep it that way!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, 009. These papers are for my eyes only like I told you so many times before. I won't tell anyone what I've found out.  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"Yes, I swear I won't tell anyone about your feelings for 003"  
  
Well? How'd you like it? This chapter took me an hour and a half to write and it had better be worth it. Thank you for all the people who reviewed and I hope they keep reviewing! I can't believe so many great writers reviewed! And I mean every single one of you!!!!  
  
Serene Faerie: Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing!!! I'll try to make my chapters longer but I really don't have enough time with all my schoolwork and stuff. As for making them easier to read, my computer does some really weird stuff to my chapters as soon as I get them on fanfiction the spaces are deleted. I hope this one is better.  
  
Wolfwood11: Thanks for reviewing!!! I really want to read your cyborg story but I can NEVER find it before my mom starts screaming at me to get offline. I'll update as fast as I can.  
  
Sweet Dark Angel 009: ohhhh. so THAT'S what they are. I've been wondering about that. I don't want to be a bother or anything, but what does itoshii and kioshii mean? I know , bad spelling but they seem like words to use in romance stories so could you PLEASE tell me? Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for your complements. I need them right now cause my French teacher is making me feel really stupid. I really hope that my fic is going to be a success. Thank you for your support!  
  
Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs: ^_^ back to you for reviewing  
  
GoldAngel2: I can't believe a great writer such as yourself is reviewing my cyborg fic! THANK YOU and THANK YOU and THANK YOU again! I read your sunset into darkness story. It was soooooooo good! 


	3. Consequences

Sorry, people. The reason why this chapter took so long to write was because I had this huge writers block and it was worse than usual. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, that really helped me. This chapter is dedicated to DarkAngel004 and SweetDarkAngel009 and everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
Chapter Three Consequences  
  
003 ran back to her room before she was discovered. Panting slightly, she closed the door and leaned against it, trying to keep her thoughts together. She recollected herself and turned her thoughts to the conversation she had just overheard. She couldn't believe what 009 had just said about her. She had always thought 009 always protected her during missions and was so nice to her all the time because of the brotherly love he had for her, not this kind of love. At first she had strong feelings for him too, but she washed it away as soon as she saw him with her.  
  
A long time ago, the 00 cyborg team found a girl named Cynthia who was kidnapped by the Black Ghost organization. (The episode is called operation auroras)They did it to motivate her father into finishing the ultimate weapon he was working on. At first, they tricked her father into believing that the production of the machine was for a good cause but when Cynthia's father had just found out Black Ghost's evil plan for his weapon, he had stopped working. With his one and only daughter held captive, he had no choice but give directions to finish it.  
  
003 noticed that 009 had been very close to Cynthia and had always resented it. When Cynthia left, 003 saw that 009 had tears in his eyes, due to her amazing sight and could sense his great sorrow from him. From that moment on, 003 realized that 009 could pick whomever he wished to be his girlfriend; he didn't have to pick her just because she was a cyborg, like him. It had always been a dream of hers that 009 would see her as more than a friend, but her hopes were diminished that day. Now the day that she had been dreaming about had finally come, why wasn't she as happy as she had imagined?  
  
She slid down to the floor, thinking. Then it hit her. She didn't want his love. It wasn't that she didn't love him back. She loved him more than anyone could imagine, but a relationship between them would mean that what happened to 009 today would happen many times again. If 009 found out that she also had feelings for him, he would love her more and that would evolve into a full-fledged romance between the two. He would start being more protective of her and wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting the enemy cyborgs that Black Ghost sent after them because protecting her would be his main priority. 009 would be careless and would get hurt more often. As much as she would like to tell 009 her feelings, she couldn't let him get hurt Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of never being able to call 009 her own, but there was no other way.  
  
003 walked to her cabinet and picked up a little box with little ballerinas dressed head to toe in pink dancing across the surface and opened it. Inside was some lavender scented potpourri and in the center lay a little golden heart-shaped locket. She stared at it and memories came flooding back. The locket was given to her by all her friends at her ballet school as a going away present. She could still hear her best friend Natalie's voice,  
  
"Francoise, this is a present from all of us to wish you luck in your ballet career. This way, we'll all be with you when you become famous, wishing you luck every step of the way." 003 picked up the little locket and pried it open. She had two pictures inside; one was of all her friends at her ballet school and one was of her and 009 with 001 in her arms. 003 smiled fondly at that picture.  
  
'It almost looks as if we are a happy little family. Too bad that can never happen.'  
  
"It's time for dinner! All of you better get down here before this pig of a cyborg eats all the food!" she heard 006 yell disgustedly. 003 giggled a little bit. 006 and 007 had never gotten along and probably never will. They were lucky 007 didn't hear him or else there would be a major cyborg fight right before dinner. She put down her locket and went downstairs. When she reached the dinner table she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw was 006 standing on 007's head and banging on banging on it with a huge frying pan yelling for him to stop eating, everyone else was hungry too and 007 ignoring him and eating like never before.  
  
"You'd think that he's never eaten anything in his life before." 002 muttered under his breath as he sat down.  
  
"Stop eating! I worked very hard on this meal and I want the others to taste its magnificence! You've had enough! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry too and *chew* I want *chew* to eat *chew* without *swallow* a fat dumpy man banging on my head. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! You'll pay for that 007! *jumps off 007's head, grabs a plate of fried rice and throws it onto him* GOTCHA!"  
  
"A cowardly assault. Attacking a knight while his guard is down? This means war, in the form of a..FOOD FIGHT!! *takes soup, throws it at 006 but misses, hitting 004*."  
  
"Why you.. take this! *throws noodles*"  
  
After she had heard all this, 003 did the only smart thing to do. She ran.  
  
How was it? I worked very hard on this chappie and this took about 4 hours to do. I want to know how you like it. All these people reviewed and I hope they continue reviewing:  
  
Korii Shoujo: I hope you liked this chapter. I read both your stories of Cyborg 009 and they are GREAT! I also like G Gundam, but I don't have enough time on the internet to read your story. I'll try too and I'm sure it'll be a good one.  
  
Rinoa Lockheart: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I like your pen name ^_^  
  
MagicianCyborg: Tell me if you like this chapter. Are you the one who sent me and some other people the petition for Cyborg 009? Please tell me.  
  
Wolfwood11: Thanks for the complements. I'm not really a Gilmore fan, but he's a nice, father figure in this story-I think. Sorry!  
  
Blizzard-Shadow-Venus: Thanks for the umm.. interesting review. Sorry if this chapter took too long. I hope you like it!  
  
Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Thanks for the brownies! They're my fav ^_^ don't worry, I'll make 003 tougher.  
  
Serene Faerie: Thanks for the tips and complements. I read your bio and well, you are the only person who wrote a cyborg 009 fic AND likes Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke (did I spell that right?) You should really see the guy who made those two movies' other movies. They are REALLY GOOD.  
  
Robowan99: Thanks for reviewing and I wish you luck in your Cyborg 009 fic. You're TOTALLY right about Cyborg 009 being the best show ever created.  
  
Sweet Dark Angel 009: Thanks for your support. I've always thought those words mean something like girlfriend and boyfriend but I just had to make sure. Read the top because then you'd know that I dedicated this chapter to you! ^_^  
  
GoldAngel2: Wow. Thanks for the complements and the definition of itoshii and koishii. I hope you write more fic's about Cyborg 009. 


	4. Disaster!

OMG!!!! I forgot to do the disclaimer for the other chappies!!!!!! I'll try to remember from now on but it's really hard! By, the way, I'd like to thank GoldAngel2 for giving me those summaries. I really appreciate it. So that's why I'm dedicating this chappie to you. I hope you like it! Oh, and I wont forget to dedicate this chappie to all the other people who reviewed. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. I wish I did though. Now I just depressed myself. T_T  
  
Chapter Four Disaster!  
  
From the infirmary, 009 heard all the commotion downstairs and knew that 006 and 007 had started another food fight. He smiled, shaking his head, thinking of those two. They never got along on the outside, but he knew that they cared a lot for each other deep in their hearts. Speaking of caring, he was reminded of the conversation he and Dr. Gilmore had a little while ago. He thought about how he reacted when he read the doctor's notes on his brainwaves. It had puzzled him at first, how come he was so terrified that Dr. Gilmore would reveal his feelings toward 003? That didn't last long because he already knew the answer. He was worried that 003 didn't like him back. It would be terribly embarrassing if he confessed his feelings to her and she didn't return them. He hobbled to the balcony and looked out to the sea beyond. The water was illuminated by the moonlight and turned into an aqua color.  
  
'Wow, the sea is beautiful tonight. Just like her eyes...' he thought to himself. He felt peaceful, a feeling that was not common these days. He thought back to the first day he had met the other 00 cyborgs. He had thought it was all just a bad dream. He had thought that any minute he would wake up from this nightmare. It just couldn't be real. Before long, he realized that he couldn't deny the truth any longer. The Father was dead, and he was turned into a cyborg. His whole world had been turned upside down. For a while, all he could think about was how to turn back into a human.  
  
She had taught him how to enjoy the good things in life, and not to dwell on the bad. After he had heard 003's story he found that she had lost much more than he did. She had so much talent and was just starting her career as a professional ballet dancer. Black Ghost had torn away all her dreams and hopes and yet she had found happiness in her current situation and managed to let the whole team share that happiness. Sometimes he still wished that the Black Ghost Organization didn't exist but then he wouldn't have met 003. Even if he did meet her, she would be an old lady right now.  
  
'I guess I should be kinda grateful to Black Ghost for getting us together.' he thought ruefully. He decided to go down to the Training Room to exercise a bit.  
  
Meanwhile, 003 was tucking 001 in. She knew it was early for bedtime, even for a baby, but 001 had tired himself out, fighting against 0020. Thinking of 0020 she remembered her training. 'I really should be training right now. I'm not getting any better just standing here.' With that, she gave 001 a goodnight kiss and went back to the training room. She still chose 0010 but at a power level of 10.  
  
'Considering how easy the power level 5 was, this shouldn't be very hard either. Plus, this should be good training.' 003 mused as she set it up.  
  
"Training, begin!" The room turned into a barren wasteland and it began. It was completely different this time. 0010 appeared out of nowhere and struck. 003 barely had time to react when he punched her, but she blocked him just in time. He accelerated and attacked her with a series of punches and kicks. Even with her ability to sense 0010, 003 still couldn't keep up with an accelerated mode. He was just too fast. Pain coursed (did I use that correctly?) through her body as 0010 kept at his merciless assault. 003 suddenly felt a huge shock of pain through her left leg and crumpled on the floor unable to stand it any longer. She felt like dying, the pain was just too much to bear. Even through her pain, she still managed to be amazed at the details that had been put into this virtual training system.  
  
Before long, 003 had been knocked unconscious but 0010 was still punching and kicking like nothing had happened. 009 had just finished his training in the old training room and happened to be passing by the virtual training room. Since the virtual training room's walls were soundproof, 009 didn't hear 0010 torturing 003 but he just happened to glance over to the window.  
  
Immediately, he dashed to the control panel and slammed down on the OFF button. The virtual 0010 disappeared and the room turned back to normal. 009 jerked open the door and rushed towards 003's limp body.  
  
"God, 003 please don't die. I need you. Please be alive." He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Tears somehow made their way to his eyes. He brushed them away impatiently, as he struggled to contain himself. 009 fumbled around for her pulse and, to his relief, he found a faint beating, but it was growing fainter by the second. He picked 003 up princess style and took off.  
  
How was it? I know it's kinda short, but I'm in a hurry to update my fic. I'm already working on chappie five! I'm going to try to make it longer for a special occasion...MY BIRTHDAY!!!! I'm really happy, especially cause it's on Oct. 23!!!! My mom said that she's going to get me a GameCube. I know it's really late cause it was made about 2 years ago but she said that it was "too harmful to my eyes". My mom's even going to give me a birthday party. That's a big accomplishment for her cause she's not to big on parties. Usually I just invite my best friends for pizza and movies but it's going to be a REAL birthday party this time! I'm so excited! Sorry if you didn't want to read that. I just wanted to let it go by writing. My friends are tired of hearing it all the time so now I have a new target! YOU!!!! lol ^_^ Here are all the people who reviewed:  
  
Robowan99: I like your split personality ^_^ (or is it actually two people? I'm confused)  
  
CosmosAngel1: I know how that feels. I was banned from T.V for a month a year ago cause I got a 70 something % on a math test. I've read all your Cyborg 009 fic's and they are really good! You're another good romance writer. I've read your DBZ fic and it's really interesting. Just Serenity is not the perfect name for a tough Saiyan girl. My cousin said that Broly was the strongest Saiyan in the universe. He's a DBZ fanatic. What two words are you talking about? Yay! You updated all of your Cyborg 009 fics! They are so good! Congratulations on your new fic, Forgotten Racers. Ohhhh, I can't wait 'till you post the second chapter of it. The plot's great, and I love how Francoise is just like a perfect lady on the outside and so wild on the inside. About your title, I don't really understand the "Forgotten" part. Sorry, I'm really thick.  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Interesting penname ^_^ I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you make your Cyborg 009 story soon! I don't really watch Rurouni Kenshin (did I spell that right?) so I didn't read your fic's on it. Sorry! I'm looking forward to your fic!  
  
Gohan-Chan: A new reviewer! Yay! I read your bio and don't worry about not watching all the anime there is. I've only watched a few of the ones you listed ^_^ btw, did you watch My Neighbor Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service, and Castle in the Sky? Those are all really good.  
  
Wolfwood11: I dunno, maybe Dr. Gilmore will just be a kind fatherly figure in this fic. I kinda want it to revolve around 009 and 003 but....we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serene Faerie: Oh, since you've seen them, then you know how good they are! Yay! Do you live in England? Or do you play neopets?  
  
Sorrowful: I was trying to get that feeling when I made the food fight. Well, I guess I didn't totally mess up considering that at least one person noticed. I hope you update your fic's too! ^_^  
  
Sweet Dark Angel 009: Don't cry! * hands you a different pink hankie (with the emphasis on different) * Actually, you're the talented writer and I love your writing. I'm not sure; do you really think it's good? If my mom saw what I was writing, she'd probably point out about a dozen mistakes.  
  
MagicianCyborg: I signed the petition but I think it's too late. I mean, Transformers Armanda already replaced it. I HATE freakin Transformers Armanda! Even the ending song is stupid! Oh gosh, I am SO sorry if you like Transformers Armanda. I'm just really ticked at toonami. Now they took off DBZ and SD Gundam only has reruns. The only thing worth watching is DB. What's so good about Transformers Armanda and Samurai Jack anyway? Sorry if you like Samurai Jack. Tell me what you think in your review and I'll continue ranting depending on your reaction. ^_^  
  
GoldAngel2: You really think so? About Cynthia, you should complement Sorrowful too, because she was the one who pointed out 009's tears. I didn't see them, but she was probably right. I saw Cynthia's tears though. I've gotta check it again. Sorry I updated so late. You've already finished the 4th chapter to YOU CANT GO HOME AGAIN. I feel ashamed. I was really amazed when I read your 4th chapter. Cyborg 009 sometimes seems kinda like those fairy tales where everybody lives happily ever after. The chapter that you wrote not only showed that people are not perfect and sometimes make mistakes, it reflected upon many human feelings. My teacher is always trying to get me to do that, but I just can't write a good love story. * sigh * I hope you update your story soon!  
  
Edd 


	5. Realization

Hi everyone!!!!! I'm officially a year older!!!!! I'm SO happy!!!!! I know this won't come out by my birthday but at least it'll come out by my birthday party, the 25th. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I'll try to make this one a lot longer. This chappie is dedicated to Sorrowful for always helping me out when I get writers block (which is pretty often) and being a good friend. ^_^ I'd also like to thank all my other reviewers and congratulate CosmosAngel1 and Sweet Dark Angel 009 on their new fic's. They are both amazing pieces of work. Here's the story! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. The person who owns it is dead (I think) I wish I could have it as a birthday present. T_T  
  
Chapter Five Realization  
  
"Acceleration mode now!" He ran through the Dolphin in supernatural speed, looking for Dr. Gilmore. 009 found him in his laboratory, frozen like everything else. He decelerated, and told a rather shocked Dr. Gilmore what he had just seen. The doctor acted at once. 009 put 003 down and Dr. Gilmore examined her.  
  
"Oh, this is worse than I thought. Hmmmm.... It seems that her whole body has suffered immeasurable damage and the circuits in her left leg are malfunctioning. She will have to be treated at once. 009, get the rest of the crew. I'll need some help repairing 003." The rest of the cyborgs were horrified when they heard what happened to their teammate and all were determined to fix her.  
  
"What else should I do?" asked a very anxious 009 when all the other 00 cyborgs had been called.  
  
"Don't worry, 009. 003 is in good hands. You seem a bit traumatized. No wonder, considering what has happened to you during the past few hours. You should get some sleep. No, don't try arguing with me. In your current state, as good as your intentions are, you'll get in the way of the rest of us." Dr. Gilmore said as 009 opened his mouth. He closed it, downhearted even though he knew Dr. Gilmore was right.  
  
He trudged upstairs and sat on his bed, thinking of what happened. Why couldn't he have been there sooner? If he wasn't so absorbed in his own thoughts he could've saved her. Now 003 was in critical condition and it was all his fault. He sat on his bed, still worrying about 003. He shuddered at the sight of 003 unconscious, her limp body and her streaming everywhere. 009 felt a little jolt of pain on his upper back.  
  
'A nice little souvenir from 0020. How thoughtful.' He rubbed his back, remembering what happened this afternoon. He grimaced, and for the first time, felt a little sorry for the victims of 004's missiles, himself being one of them. 009 lay down, and reviewed what had happened during that battle. 0020's mission was to, like all the other cyborgs before him, destroy the renegade cyborgs, meaning 009 and his crew. 0020 had been equipped with armor protecting every part of his body. Everything the other cyborgs did to him was reflected back at them with twice the power. Soon, after everyone was tired out, 004 tried shooting a missile at 0020. Black Ghost had been very detailed with 0020's abilites. Since 0020 was covered head to toe in metal armor, Black Ghost had equipped him with an acceleration mode so 004 couldn't lock on to his target.  
  
Then 003, seeing the situation, and being her caring self, risked her own life by trying to distract 0020 to give 004 enough time to lock on and fire his missile. 0020 though, had different plans. He was too thick to realize that 003 was just trying to distract him and thinking that he was to smart to be outwitted, fired one of his own missiles at her. 009, though previously injured couldn't stand by and watch 003 get shot used his acceleration mode to save her. That heroic act depleted all of his energy and therefore wasn't able to dodge 004's missile that somehow missed 0020 again. He was hit full force in the back and the last thing he saw was 003's horror stricken face.  
  
Luckily for him, Dr. Gilmore had been able to repair him good as new. 009 had overheard 002 telling 004 that 003 had been hysterical when she saw him being hit by 004's missile. 002 had to force 003 to stay in her room and not to run down to the infirmary every five minutes to check on him.  
  
009 felt a little guilty because he had caused 003 so much pain, yet he was happy that 003 cared enough for him to be that worried. He had always thought that 003 was so nice to him because of her kind nature towards everyone but tonight's events caused a little spark of hope flare up inside him. Maybe there was a chance, however slim, that 003 liked him a little more than a brother or a friend.  
  
From when 009 had met her, he had felt that she was special. She had been his source of hope, no matter how desperate the situation might seem. He could be drowning in the depths of his misery but all he had to do was to look into those wonderful, comforting aqua eyes of hers and hear her angelic voice and all his problems would be solved. 009 blushed while thinking these thoughts, knowing that it would be highly improbable that 003 returned his feelings. Yet...there was still a chance.  
  
He had never experienced true love before and never expected to experience it, since he had been turned into a cyborg. At least before he had met 003. She had told him about her life before she had been turned into a cyborg and about her brother, Jean Paul. The tone of her voice when she talked about her brother showed that she still loved him very much and missed him a lot.  
  
009 was very envious of Jean Paul. He wanted 003 to talk about him in that fashion. The more he thought about it, the more angry 009 got at Black Ghost. Who where they, to take perfectly innocent people and ruin their whole lives by turning them into cyborgs? As he was thinking those thoughts, 009 slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day, 009 was rudely awakened by 007 banging on his bedroom door.  
  
"009! Get up! We haven't got all day! 006 won't let us eat without you so you'd better hurry up! The food is getting cold!"  
  
"Yeah, 009 listen to 007." 002 butted in, clearly impatient. "All of us are hungry and you're being a selfish little brat. Plus, you shouldn't be sleeping in."  
  
"007, 002 calm down." The soft voice of Dr. Gilmore scolded. "009 is very tired from yesterdays battle and needs his sleep. 002, you can't really criticize him for sleeping in. 009 is usually the one who gets up early to help 006 cook breakfast. He should be allowed to oversleep once. How many times have you slept in?"  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be our leader so he should be the responsible one." 002 retorted. 009 grinned. 'I guess I can't even have one day off from being the 'responsible one'.' He groaned as he got out of bed; he still felt the damages done by 004's missile. He dressed as quickly as he could and hobbled out the door. He got out just in time-002 was just about to activate his jets and burst into the room.  
  
"I'm up! Happy now? You don't have to knock the door down!"  
  
"It's about time! Now lets get down to the kitchen and eat! Come on, 007. Let's go spread the good news to the rest of the crew!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you!" said a joyful 007 as he descended the stairs. 002 raced to catch up, yelling happily to the other cyborgs. 009 shook his head at those two. As soon as they got in reach of some food, they forgot all their other troubles. He followed 002 and went down to the kitchen.  
  
007 and 002 were stuffing their mouths with pancakes loaded with syrup. 009 didn't blame them. 006 hardly made anything else except Chinese dishes so it was natural that 002 missed a traditional American breakfast. 007 liked any kind of food but 009 guessed that he still enjoyed the change. The other cyborgs were eating with more enthusiasm than usual and 006 looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"Come on, 009! Eat something before these pigs gobble it all up!" 006 advised his leader as he watched the other cyborgs devouring the pancakes, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok 006. I'm not hungry today."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed all the cyborgs, except 002 whose mouth was still stuffed with food.  
  
"Are you crazy? This has got to be the best meal 006 ever made and you're skipping it?" asked an incredulous 004.  
  
"Who cares? If 009 doesn't want any, I'll have his share." said 002 reaching for another plate of pancakes.  
  
"No offence, 006. I'd love to try your meal but I just don't have the appetite today. No hard feeling, ok?" 009 said to an openmouthed 006. "Dr. Gilmore? I'm going to check on 003 now. Could you give me a plate of pancakes for her when she wakes up?"  
  
"Sure, take this and make sure she's alright." Dr. Gilmore handed 009 a plate and he walked up the stairs to the infirmary. When he got up there he opened the door softly and closed it behind him. 003 was lying on the bed, her leg bound up in bandages and in a brace. The wires on the machines were connected to 003's body. He put down the pancakes and got to work. 009 cleaned up the infirmary, throwing away all the excess bandages and opening the windows for some fresh air. He found and extra brace and some clean bandages and bound 003's leg up again. When 009 took off her old brace, he saw the damage done to her leg. Dr. Gilmore had disconnected some of the wires in her leg so the flesh would show. 003 was more human than any of the other cyborgs so she couldn't take as much damage than them. When she did, her defenses crumpled and she would get serious injuries.  
  
After he had put the new brace on, he examined Dr. Gilmore's charts of 003's bone structure. He grimaced. Her knees were fractured badly, some of her smaller bones were splintered and her femur in her left leg was broken in several small pieces. The circuits in her leg were constantly giving out small sparkles of light even though they were disconnected. 009 spotted a file marked "PRIVATE" with Dr. Gilmore's handwriting on it. It was so stuffed with papers that they were coming out of the folder in all sorts of angles. A mischievous glint appeared in his usually reasonable cinnamon eyes. Since Dr. Gilmore had written some files on his own private brainwaves, he thought that it would be fitting that Dr. Gilmore reveal some information to him. He opened the file but was unprepared for what he was about to see.  
  
There were no charts about 009 or any of the male cyborgs. This huge file was all about 003! He expected to see Dr. Gilmore's charts on her brainwaves and sorts but the papers were all x-rays of her injuries. They all looked pretty serious too. 009 just glanced at them, hoping to just get a general idea. All the charts showed that most of the bones were shattered and the circuits disconnected. Dr. Gilmore's notes said that 003 had lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure was dangerously low. He had also written that she was to be given a delicate surgery, which if was preformed with even the slightest mistake or miscalculation, could permanently damage her body or worse, be fatal.  
  
009 saw the other charts of the rest of her body but he didn't check them. This alone was too horrible to bear. If only he had gotten there earlier. Then he could have saved her, at least from the bigger injuries. 009 was filled with anger and hate at himself. His hand clenched into a fist and was just about to punch a nearby desk. He stopped himself just in time. He had forgotten that his strength had multiplied by 100 times when he had been turned into a cyborg. 009 looked over to the angelic face of 003. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded across her stomach. Her golden hair framed her face perfectly. Even with the wires and oxygen mask she was too perfect to be real. He didn't deserve to be in her presence. His eyes burned with hot tears as he thought about the surgery that had to be preformed and its risks. He couldn't bear the thought that he was going to lose her or if any permanent damage was done to her.  
  
When he was depressed 003 comforted him and made him feel loved. Sometimes, she seemed like the mother that he never had. The Father was like a father to him, but he had never experienced a real mothers love. Even though he liked when she comforted him, he wanted 003 to like him for who he was-not just feel sorry for him. They had been together for a few years and all the cyborgs were like one big family but 009 wanted 003 to like him even more than a brother. He certainly liked her more than a sister. He just wished that he could find the courage to tell her. As he thought about all the things they had experienced together, a teardrop rolled down his cheek and splashed the documents on the table. More tears followed as he completely broke down, sobbing and thinking about life without his angel. She was the highlight of his life, the only person who could make him feel better about himself. It wasn't fair, that some people lived their lives without any disruptions and some people had all the bad luck. He would give anything to make sure that 003 would come out of this surgery alive.  
  
When 009 calmed down and wiped all his tears away, he checked that all the machines that kept 003 alive were working and sat down to restrain himself from another emotional breakdown. Instead, he concentrated on why Dr. Gilmore put the worse charts of 003's x-rays in his own personal private folder and left the others outside in the open. Suddenly comprehension dawned on him. Dr. Gilmore didn't want the rest of the team to be worried. All the team members cared a lot about each other and if they knew the condition 003 was in, they all would be worried sick. 009 pulled a chair next to 003's bed and sat, waiting for her to wake up. He was determined to make sure that she would live through the surgery.  
  
Well? How'd you like it? This took a really long time to write but it's defiantly worth it. I hope this satisfied your thirst for a long chappie. ^_^ Heck, this is even longer than my friend Naomi's homework paper! I don't mean to brag because most of your chapters in your stories are longer than mine, but this is the longest thing I've ever written for fun. My friends think I'm crazy for writing this because we have a lot of homework these days, but wait until I introduce them to all of you! Tell me if you like my attempt at a tiny bit of fluff. I'm horrible, right? * sigh * I'm just too used to having teachers tell me what topics I'm supposed to be writing. I'd better get a lot of reviews for this chapter, because I've really worked hard on it. ^_^ Any of you out there, who is really generous, could you give me a summery on the episode right after the episode in which 0010 makes his first appearance and the episode which is right before Operation Auroras? Sorry if you're really annoyed at me right now, but stupid toonami showed DBZ movies on the Fridays of September so I missed those two episodes. If you are generous enough, could you either put it in your review, or email me? I'm not criticizing any of you who don't give me the summery-you're all really nice, just I have a craving for 009/003 moments right now. All of you who read this, please review.  
  
Sorrowful: I hope I live up to your expectations. You're over complimenting me. * sniffle *. Thanks a lot for all your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
MagicianCyborg: I totally agree with you about Transformers Armanda-it's just a big waste of time. Samurai Jack is so boring because it's just one of those old-fashioned shows in which there is this hero and has to kill some demon. Also, there is practically no music. Heck, there's practically no sound throughout the whole freckin cartoon!!!! Plus, the stupid samurai has to have a lot of help with everything so he really isn't that talented. Now they've replaced it with Justice League again so it doesn't really matter. You really think I'm a good author? Thanks! O^_^O I feel warm and tingly all over!!!!! I love your fic's too. Just I like 003 paired up with 009, not 004. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gohan-Chan: Thanks for the birthday wishes!!! ^_^ You should really see those two movies. They're really good. You really think it's a good title? Thanks!!!! I'm never good at making titles. I always type them in last. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PoutingCutie: Ohhhh a new reviewer!!!!! And the review's really long too!!! ^_^ You really like my fic!?!?! Thanks a bunch!!! I'm really not good at fluff so I'm not sure if they'll get together anytime soon. Maybe they'll get together in the next chappie!! Who knows? You're completely right. They should've moved it to Saturday so I could have another excuse to watch T.V on Saturdays ^_^ You did what?!?!?! Whoa, I never thought that would happen to my fic!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I don't deserve your kindness!!! * starts crying * . Thanks for your complements! ^_^ Hope you like this new chapter!!! You're lucky to have a little brother. I don't have any siblings. T_T I really want a little brother or sister!!!!!! I have tons of cousins but not ONE sister or brother!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Wolfwood11: Sorry, my computer's messed up. It does all sorts of things to my emails. I hope this one didn't have anything wrong. I hope this chappie lived up to your expectations! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Robowan99: Uhhhh.. thanks for your complements! My friend Naomi had too much sugar one day, and was crazier than usual so you can imagine what happened. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Serene Faerie: Hey, the U.S.A isn't that bad! I have an account in neopets too!! Could you tell me yours so I can make you my neofriend? I have lots so tell me in your review how many you want me to give you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
GoldAngel2: Thanks; you don't know how much that means to me!! To be complemented in that fashion from a wonderful writer such as you is really, well, it makes me feel good. Thanks!! I hope this makes up for the other chapters shortness ^_^ If it's not too much trouble, could you give me a summery on the episode in which 009's recovering from 0010's attack? I didn't get to see that episode. I also didn't see the episode called Satans of the Deep Sea (I think that's the title). It's the one before Operation Auroras. As for the dedication, you deserved much better, considering that you gave me those summaries. Thanks for the review! 


	6. Awakening

Hi again! I don't think I'll be able to update in a little while because I have a lot of tests coming up in school. If I don't get a good score in my upcoming French test, I'll have so much homework on verbs, and my mom and French teacher will kill me!!!! Feel sorry for me, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Awakening (I know it's a really bad name, but it's the only thing I could think of)  
  
Dr. Gilmore was sitting with all the cyborgs except 009 and 003 at breakfast. He was pondering on if he should tell the cyborgs 003's real condition. He had thought that 003 had suffered many injuries, but none were fatal. How wrong he was. At further examination, Dr. Gilmore found out that the injuries were more serious than he had ever imagined, and 003 was in critical condition. However, since 003 was a cyborg, she had more endurance than a normal human being but that would only sustain her for a little while. He didn't bother telling the others because they would worry themselves sick about their teammate. Now he was thinking if it was a good idea or not. In her condition, only a very risky surgery would save 003 from death so he would need someone to help him. As he was deep in thought, he accidentally knocked down his morning cup of coffee. He was jerked back into reality as the hot liquid spilled on his hand.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry. I was preoccupied."  
  
"No problem. Let me just get another cup for you, doctor. 007 can wipe that up." Said their cheerful chef, 006.  
  
"Why me? I do enough work for you as it is. You wipe it up." Retorted an annoyed 007.  
  
"You're a lazy bum, that's why. Plus, you don't do any work at the restaurant. All you do is flirt with the ladies that come in."  
  
"Doctor, you might as well tell us what's bothering you. We all can see that something's on your mind." 004 asked, his silver eyes serious (A/N: Are they blue or silver? Or maybe blue-gray? Can you tell me?) Then he looked over to 007 and 006, bickering at each other. "Well, at least most of us know that something's bothering you."  
  
"I guess it can't hurt. You all should know." Replied Dr. Gilmore. "It's like this......"  
  
Meanwhile, in the infirmary, 003 opened her eyes groggily as she struggled to get up. It resulted in a burst of pain throughout her body. She lay back down, and surveyed her surroundings. It looked like she was in the infirmary. Her head ached and her limbs were really stiff. She looked down at herself. Her whole body was wired to a bunch of machines, her leg was in a brace and she was wearing an oxygen mask. She looked out the window. The sun was just rising up from the horizon. All she could remember before she ended up here was the image of 0010 beating her into the ground.  
  
Something caught her eye. An open folder was lying on a desk, its contents scattered. She saw a diagram of her own body. Painstakingly, she raised an arm and reached out to take the piece of paper. 003 studied it and saw that her body was unable to function on it's own, thus the machines helped her (A/N: did I use that correctly?). She looked at some of Dr. Gilmore's notes on her injuries and grimaced. She had come to those same notes that 009 had cried over before.  
  
'I guess I should've trained harder before I took on such a hard opponent.' She sighed inwardly, thinking of what would happen if Dr. Gilmore made a mistake while performing the surgery on her. She wondered if 009 would cry for her if she died.no! She couldn't think of such things. So what if she liked, even loved 009? If she survived the surgery and went back to the way she was living before, she wouldn't be strong enough to fend off an attack by another enemy cyborg, and 009 would have to protect her again and he might get hurt in the process. She had to stop any relationship that might form between them, for his safety.  
  
'Since I can't protect you in battle, I might as well relieve you of having to protect me. That's all I can do to help you right now.' She wanted so much to confess all her feelings to 009 and her heart ached, knowing that he would never know her true feelings for him.. She then diverted her attention to what she should do to make sure that all the things she did around the Dolphin were taken care of.  
  
Surprisingly, she wasn't scared of death at all. It just seemed natural, it was just part of the cycle of life. 003 smiled, thinking of 005, who had taught her that principle. The gentle Native American was always calm, and had a spiritual explanation for everything. Come to think of it, the cyborgs had become one big family, a family that she would miss dearly. A tired voice pierced her thoughts,  
  
"003?" 003 was startled. She hadn't realized that 009 was sitting beside her.  
  
"003? Are you alright?" 003 turned around slowly, and looked into 009's worried face.  
  
" I'm fine, 009. Just a little sore, that's all." Her voice was a little muffled by the mask, but 009 clearly could understand her because his face broke into a smile of relief.  
  
"That's great to hear, considering you've been out for three days."  
  
"What? Three days! What happened? All I can remember is the virtual 0010 fighting me." So 009 proceeded to tell 003 what had happened after she was knocked out.  
  
".and so you ended up here. Aren't you hungry? I brought some bacon and eggs. Since 006 found out that his American breakfasts are much more appreciated than his Chinese ones, he's making a meal from a different culture every day."  
  
"Thank you. Have you been here the whole time I was out?"  
  
"Well, except to get your breakfast and go to the bathroom, yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Oh my god! Really? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to stay here all that time!"  
  
"It's fine. I enjoyed it. Plus now, I'm repaying you for what you did for me when I was sick. Just calm down-I'll go get another towel for your forehead." 009 left 003 thinking about what he did for her. If what he said was true, then he had spent three days tending to her injured body's needs, only leaving her side to get her breakfast. She was deeply touched by this act of kindness-touched enough to stop to rethink her plan for her training. Maybe, if he really did have feelings for her, then they could have a relationship, as long as she kept up with her training. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Once 009 saw that she could defend herself, he would stop looking after her like he did now.  
  
003 mentally kicked herself. How could she think such things? She shouldn't be so selfish, thinking only of her happiness and not of 009's safety. If a relationship did form between them, then 009 might get careless in battle, and get fatally wounded. If she really did love him, she couldn't let that happen.  
  
009's P.O.V:  
  
Thank god 003 was safe. I almost thought that she wouldn't wake up until the surgery. Then if Dr. Gilmore messed up, I would never be able to confess my true feelings to this beautiful female cyborg. I had finished wetting the towel (A/N: That just sounds wrong.) for 003, and I walked back to her bedside. I placed the cool towel on her forehead.  
  
"There. That should make you feel better."  
  
"Thank you so much for being here for me, 009. Words can't express my gratitude to you for this."  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just repaying you for caring for me..I mean, not that way..I mean, you cared for me..I mean you treated me when I was sick." Why did I have to stutter at that precise moment? Now she's going to think I'm an idiot. Great going, 009. You really impressed her this time. Oh god, why do I have to get red right now? Why couldn't it be sometime else? I hope she doesn't suspect anything.  
  
End P.O.V  
  
When 009 finished talking, the cyborgs were both blushing furiously and trying to hide it from one another. 009 was the first one to stop.  
  
"Look at me, you just woke up and I've started ranting on about how I should repay you. I almost forgot, you're supposed to take off your oxygen mask every few hours so you can breathe properly. Let me help you." 009 gingerly removed the mask from 003's blushing face, and helped her into an upright position. He just happened to look over to the side, and saw Dr. Gilmore's private folder open, with his notes on 003's injuries on the top of the pile of papers. His voice was very serious as he asked,  
  
"003, were you looking at those papers over on that desk?"  
  
"No, why do you ask..." 003 replied, surprised. She saw 009's serious expression and her shoulders slumped. "I know that it's no use pretending. I was reading those papers before you woke up. I was just curious. I'm sorry."  
  
"So now you know everything, don't you? Nothing can escape you. So, are you scared?"  
  
"Of death, you mean? Not really. It just seems like a part of your life. But still, even though I feel like death is natural..I don't know..I think I'm still scared ..to die."  
  
"Don't worry. You won't die. I promise." He leaned over to brush a strand of her golden hair off to the side. Suddenly he was very close. Slowly, almost timidly, he kissed her mouth.  
  
So how did you like it? I just HAD to put in a kiss somewhere. I'm really bad at fluff, so I didn't bother describing the kiss. I thought that this story should have something different from all the other stories. I worked really hard on this, and even though it is pretty short, I'm proud of it. I hope all you people out there liked it also! Here are all the reader responses:  
  
CosmosAngel1: Thanks for the review. I almost thought you forgot about me! Lol Thanks I always enjoyed your company, even though it's only through writing. I know, GoldAngel2 is like the ultimate writer! I hope she's going to give in, and write another Cyborg 009 story! You can buy Cyborg 009? Even if you're really rich, I doubt the people who own it will sell it. Maybe I'm the only one, but Cyborg 009 is my FAVORITE anime. It's the absolute best!!! Don't you think so? Actually, you have a great talent for writing, much better than mine. Go Goku!!! I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Wicked_Enough: Sorry, I didn't see the other pages. I know, how stupid can someone be, but I'm not good with computers! You know, you ARE one of the best writers for Cyborg 009, and you are much better than an average writer like me. I really liked your Mary Sue story. It really shows how horrible Mary Sue's really are. I hate the way the new girl cyborgs take away 003's place. I really like 003, that's why I decided to make her train! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
MagicianCyborg: You really liked it? Thanks a bunch!!! That means a lot! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Serene Faerie: Did I put too much angst? I didn't mean to!!!! I didn't know I had it in me, to write angst stories. I was pretty surprised when I reread my 5th chapter too. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
PoutingCutie: Thanks; I absolutely LOVE 009/003 scenes, even if 003 is unconscious. You like 002? I've never met a writer who did. Usually it's 009. You think I'm a talented writer? Awww...thanks! 0^_^0 I was so mad at toonami when they took Cyborg 009 off. I'd stop watching it if they took DragonBall off also. THEY REPLACED IT WITH TRANSFORMERS ARMANDA!!!!! Now I hate that show. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chappie!!!! ^_^  
  
Wolfwood11: I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like a critic! I love writing this fic; I wish I had this for homework instead of the usual crap (I'm sorry if that's a bad word-I just hate French verb work!) Umm...just one thing, did you see the episode when the Greek God cyborgs are destroyed? I didn't see it either because of toonami. Do you think you could summarize it for me? If it's too much, you don't have to bother. Thanks for your continuous support!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Gohan-Chan: Did you really like the descriptions? Thanks!!!!! Also, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Robowan99: Yay! You liked it!!! Ohhhhh sugar!!!!!! I've been depressed lately, thanks!  
  
GoldAngel2: I'm so happy so many people liked my 5th chapter!! Thanks for the birthday wish-it means a lot. ^_^ I really appreciate you helping me on this, I just HAVE to know what happens, but don't rush yourself. I LOVE your story on Cyborg 009; it made me cry at the end. It's beautiful. I hope you write another sequel!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Sorrowful: You know, every time I read any of your beautiful reviews, I'm convinced that my story is actually, good. Thank you so much for your encouragement. You are an extremely talented writer, and your opinions are very much sought after so I'm honored that you review my story. Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!! 


	7. Surgery

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally I've gotten rid of that cursed writers block, thanks to my great friend Vanessa. Thank you so much! Without you, this chapter wouldn't be possible. Oh, and for my other friends that I made over fanfiction, I NEVER GET TO TALK TO YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE!!!!! I mean I talk to you separately, but never as a group!! It's much more fun that way!! Sorry again for not updating, I was just too lazy, I couldn't think of anything to write and I had a lot of work. Anyway, without further ado, here's the seventh chapter!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Surgery  
  
The male cyborgs were grouped in the Dolphin's miniature living room, all of them thinking about 003. 009 couldn't keep still. After he had shared a kiss with her on that blissful day, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He paced around the living room, snapping his fingers in frustration at not being able to help the one he loved.  
  
"009, stop worrying about 003! She'll be fine! Dr. Gilmore knows what he's doing and when he's done with her, she'll be good as new." 005 said in his deep, comforting voice to their cyborg commander.  
  
"Yeah, 009. Stop walking around in circles. You're making me dizzy. Plus, 003 will be alright. Stop worrying, Dr. Gilmore can do anything." Said a half-annoyed, half-pleading 002. 009 whirled around in anger, his cinnamon eyes blazing.  
  
"Fine, I'll go somewhere else, since I'm the only one who's worried about 003's life!" He stormed off and the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the Dolphin.  
  
"You're not the only one who's worried, you little punk. (A/N: How come I feel as if I've used that before?) Who do you think you are, anyway?" 002 called after him, but 009 ignored him and sat on his bed, brooding.  
  
009's P.O.V:  
  
Why did horrible things like this always happen to the most innocent of people? 003 didn't do anything wrong. She's the sweetest, most compassionate person anyone could wish to be and she's never harmed anything! She has the purest soul of any of us! Oh, I wish I were the one in the infirmary, instead of her. I remember what happened yesterday...  
  
Flashback  
  
Dr. Gilmore closed the door behind him, sighing. He looked up into the worried cinnamon eyes of 009 and said quietly,  
  
"You can go see 003 now. She's very tired, so please, don't keep her up for too long."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. But before you leave, could you tell me how she's doing? And is she going to heal?"  
  
"I really don't know, 009. I wish I could be more certain, but the surgery is the only thing that might cure her. And you know the flip side of that..." 009's throat tightened, but he managed to put on a placid (A/N: Oh yeah! SAT vocab word!!! I can't believe they actually had some use!!!! Sorry, I'm really hyper now, and I'm really happy that I don't have to study for that horrid test again. Please, ignore me.) expression on his face as he walked through the door to the infirmary. 003 was sitting on her bed, toying with a strand of hair. She smiled as she saw him. Seeing that he was nervous, she started.  
  
"Hey, Joe. What's wrong?" Her soft cerulean eyes pried into his, searchingly.  
  
"Nothing...No, that's not right. Look, Françoise, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to...well, you know." He looked down, flustered. Françoise's eyes widened a little, and she blushed.  
  
"It's fine, Joe. There's nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I really enjoyed it." He looked up incredulously, and saw that even though she was blushing furiously, she was smiling at him. His face broke into a relieved smile and said, seriously,  
  
"Françoise, the reason I came was, well..." He broke their eye contact and looked away. He leaned on the door and closed his eyes. After a moment, he reverted his gaze back at her, determined to say what he came here for. He took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"I'm really worried about you. I mean, you've just gotten injured from that virtual 0010, and now you have to undergo this ordeal. You see, I've been feeling something ever since I've been turned into a cyborg. The feeling's been growing stronger these past few months, and I've just found out why." He sighed, and continued,  
  
"You've always been there for me, since the beginning. You were the one, the only one who gave me the strength to go on living. Ever since I met you, I've felt complete, satisfied and I just realized that...well, I really like you, not just as a sister. I don't want to see you get hurt, but this is out of my control. I wanted to come here to see you before...well, you know. Just in case the surgery doesn't work, I want you to know that I really care for you, and that...I hope you uh...live through this." He finished rather bluntly and blushed, saying quickly,  
  
"I'm sorry, this must seem really childish. Oh, this was a bad idea..." His broad shoulders slumped in dismay.  
  
"Joe, it's alright. I've been wanting to say the same to you as well." His head snapped up, and his expression was one of numb disbelief, unable to process what he was hearing.  
  
"I really care about you too, although I never could get the courage to tell you. I guess I was hoping you'd share the same feelings. Well, since this might be the last time I see you..." She broke off, her voice choked. Joe looked at her, and their gazes locked. He saw longing despair in those beautiful aqua eyes he had loved for so long. But most of all, and to his surprise, he saw...love. He had dreamed that she would return his feelings, but in those dreams, it always had a happy ending, not like this. Dr. Gilmore could easily kill Françoise with the surgery. In his dreams, they always lived happily ever after, but here, she was close to dying. He didn't know whether to jump for joy, or break down into tears. Slowly, he made his way to her bed, all the time keeping his eyes on hers. Joe sat down, and took her shoulders in his hands. He turned her around, and said sternly,  
  
"Françoise, never give up hope. No matter what, just believe that you'll survive this. I know you will. You just have to. I...I can't imagine living without you. Please, just believe in Dr. Gilmore. Promise me." His voice now held a hint of desperation as he looked at her. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, but steady.  
  
"I can't promise you anything. You know as well as I that this new type of hasn't been tested yet, and it the result could be devastating. Maybe I was hoping this would happen." When she saw his confused look, she smiled a little and continued,  
  
"The only reason I didn't tell you how I truly felt before was because I didn't want to hurt you. When we fought 0020, you were severely injured, and it was all my fault. I didn't want that to happen again. That's why I started training. Well, all we can do now is wait and see..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Joe squeezed her hand  
  
"It's going to be alright. I'm sure Dr. Gilmore will perform the surgery perfectly, and everything will be O.K." He said to convince himself as well as the doubtful blond next to him.  
  
"I hope you're right." She glanced at the nearby clock hanging from the wall.  
  
"Oh, you should be sleeping right now! Joe, I'm so sorry for worrying you! You should go to bed. I'll be alright by myself." She tried pushing him toward the door, but when he resisted, she said,  
  
"Come on, Joe. You know that you won't help me if you're going to stay up with me all night. That'll just make me worry more. Please, go to sleep. You need the rest. Please." She looked at him pleadingly with her big, aqua eyes. Joe smiled to himself. He could never resist her eyes, especially when she gave him the "puppy dog" look (A.N: Yay!! Puppy dog eyes!! Those are my ultimate weapons!!). He helped her get back into bed and shyly kissed her forehead. Right before he left, he whispered in her ear,  
  
"Goodnight Françoise and sleep well." She murmured her thanks and snuggled into the blankets.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I savored that moment for a while. I could see her lying on the infirmary bed, her golden hair spread around her like a halo. All she needed were some wings and she'd become a full-fledged angel. My thoughts drifted to our team, the people who had been made into cyborgs as well. I remembered how important they were to both 003 and I. Then I remembered loosing my temper at 002. I felt really bad, and wanted to mend our ties again. That's what 003 would want. I got up from my bed and started walking slowly to the living room.  
  
End 009's P.O.V  
  
When they heard the 009's footsteps, all the cyborgs looked up but one's head stayed down. 009 sighed inwardly, and approached 002's determinedly bent figure (A/N: Somehow, that doesn't sound right.)  
  
"002, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I was too worried about 003 to think about anything else." When 002 didn't move, he continued,  
  
"I know that all of you are worried about her, I shouldn't have been so self-centered and assumed (A/N: Yes, I know you shouldn't assume, but it's the only thing I could think of. I'll explain the joke later.) that you didn't care about her situation. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Hn (A/N: My favorite character's trademark phrase!!!! Yay!!)" 004 looked over, and said with a tinge of amusement in his voice,  
  
"Don't be bothered, 009. That's translated as "I forgive you" from 002's own made-up language." 009 smile was strained, but it was an improvement.  
  
"I'm going to see if Dr. Gilmore's done with the operation." 002 made a sudden movement as if to get up and go with him, but decided against it, and leaned back onto the sofa. 009 walked to the infirmary with hurried steps and found him facing a grim-looking Dr. Gilmore. His heart started pounding and he tried to push back the feeling of dread rising in his chest.  
  
"D..Dr. Gilmore? What happened? Did the surgery work?" Dr. Gilmore looked up with a surprised countenance (A/N: English vocab word!!!) and said,  
  
"Don't be so alarmed. She's fine, all she needs is some rest. She's very worn out. Why don't you share the good news to all the others? I still have some tests to run on her to make sure she's stable." 009 ran off with a hurried thanks to Dr. Gilmore, feeling lighter, and happier than he had in days.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, how'd you like it? I know it's short, but it's the best I could do. I feel so lazy these days... Anyway, I'm sorry about those author's notes. I'm feeling really hyper right now, and that's the only way I can let it all go. I think it's the gum...For the "Hn", it's a quote from my favorite character of all time, at least right now. Whoever can guess the person who this quote is from will get, uh....the next chapter dedicated to them. I know, it's not much of a prize, so if you want something else, just tell me in the review. If I can do it, I'll try to fulfill your wishes. God, I sound like a fairy grandmother... For your answer please include the following things: The person's name The anime he/she's in His/Her last name (Some people might not know this) Sorry, I'm just way too obsessed with the person, and I really want someone to talk about it with. My friends online, you should know this, especially Daisy, since I talk to her a lot about the person. Oh yeah, I might not update for a while, because I'm really lazy and I have a whole bunch of work. Sorry!!! And, I'm sorry if the chapter's outlines aren't the same, I'm trying out different ways to do things. Here are the reader responses, but they're going to be a little short. I'm really hurried right now. My mom's screaming at me to stop typing:  
  
Sweet Dark Angel: Sorry, I must do what I must. ARG!! My computer is really messed up, and I can't do the * along with the "snorts". So, I'll do this instead. {SNORTS} Yay!!! Thanks for the complements, and I hope to speak to you soon!!  
  
Katsie2: Thank you!! Sorry for the late update. ^_^  
  
xxGREENBAYxx: Ok, I know you're never going to read this again, but still, I want to give you a response in writing. What does, "KATHERINE! TOTALLY" have anything to do with my story?!?!?! See ya at school!  
  
Amethyst Anenara: Wow, I love your penname. You're one of my idols, I can't believe you're reviewing MY story?!?!?! Thanks for the complements, They really mean a lot to me.  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin: Thanks for the encouragement!! I hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
Ame-ryuu: Thanks; it was really hard to write the kiss, even though it was short. Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Gohan-Chan: Yeah, he is pretty shy, isn't he? Sorry for not updating sooner!!!  
  
Sorrowful: You really like it? I'm honored...Well, usually I would bow down to you and all, but this time you're wrong in your review. I am NOT a good writer, I'm just writing for the fun of it and to see how many people flame me. I also don't have ANY talent. Thanks for the complements, and I hope you haven't lost too much faith in me...  
  
PoutingCutie: Wow, you're really nice... Here's your next chapter, and I hope you liked it!!!  
  
Chibikins: Whoa. Did you say that you were going to add this to YOUR favorites list? Wow. I feel so honored... Thank you!!  
  
CosmosAngel1: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you got to read it. I hope she gets better soon!! Oh yeah, if CA1 is reading this, I finally started watching YYH. IT'S SUCH A GOOD ANIME!!! I'll babble on later, I'm kinda pressed for time. Ok, bye and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolfwood11: It's alright, you don't have to do the summaries anymore, I already saw most of them on Saturdays. Thank you for your complements!!!  
  
GoldAngel2: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm very sorry for not updating, I was just being lazy and I couldn't think of anything. I hope you write another C009 fic soon, I'm beginning to lose faith in the C009 section since all of my favorite writers have stopped writing. Thank you for your review, and I hope to talk to you soon!!!  
  
One last thing, I'm sorry if everything's hurried, I just want to update it soon. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!!! 


End file.
